


Something Never Happens

by ProfaneTernion (orionCipher)



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, baby's first bleach fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-09
Updated: 2009-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionCipher/pseuds/ProfaneTernion
Summary: An old, unedited, unrevised bleach drabble
Relationships: Ulquiorra Cifer/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques
Kudos: 2





	Something Never Happens

"Checkmate."

"Shove it, pretty boy."

"Make me, you largo excuse for a mentally handicapped parakeet"

Silence.

"Rematch"

"You said best two out of three"

"Yeah, so?"

"This was the eighth game"

"Pussy"

A labored sigh escaped the pale man.

"If anyone is a 'pussy', it would have to be you, you over coiffed idiot."

Angry silence.

"Son of a wh-" Crack. There went the table. Another sigh broken the revere.

"I'll see you at work, 'Jack'. Try not to cause too much property damage, or Aizen-sama will become cross."

"Fuck you, ya' fuckin' kiss-ass. Just cuz' ya' got seniority don't mean-"

A swift and aggressive kiss shut Jaeger-Jacques up and left him stunned long enough for Ulquiorra to invade his mouth with a rather skillful tounge, dragging his compatriot down to him as he reciprocated.

And just as it came, it went.

"I said I'll see you at work."

With that, he was gone.

"…fuckin' kiss-ass…" Grimmjow muttered, bending down to clean his mess.


End file.
